Rinascita
by Baleful
Summary: Tsuna n'a pas eu une vie facile depuis la disparition de ses parents. Ignoré et mis à l'écart par la population il sombre de plus en plus dans le désespoir mais une rencontre avec un certain mafieux va tout bouleverser. Il réapprendra petit à petit à vivre dans un univers bien éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait.
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K+  
Pairing : R27  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Information : Ma Béta se nomme Himutsu-chan agenouillez-vous devant elle car c'est grâce à elle que vos yeux ne saignerons pas à la fin du chapitre. MOUAHAHAHAH (Je suis sûre que j'ai fait une bonne approche ^^)

On verra

Dans un village lointain entouré d'une grande forêt vivait un petit garçon. Il n'était pas bien grand, âgé de 17 ans, mignon, souvent habillé d'un pull orange, mais c'étaient ses cheveux en particulier qui étaient étranges. Ils se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête sans jamais ressentir la gravité. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants, couleur miel ou chocolat, cela dépendait de la lumière. Ce petit bout d'homme était aussi très timide et maladroit.

Pourtant le village entier oubliait souvent l'existence de cet enfant, mais le petit Tsuna n'en faisait pas grand cas, depuis tout petit on le traitait de cette manière. La solitude étant souvent sa seule compagne il ne se plaignait pas, mais le soir en rentrant chez lui la réalité lui revenait en plein visage. Ni sa mère, ni son père ne pouvaient répondre à sa phrase "je suis rentré". Des frissons le parcouraient à chaque fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dire, même si à cause de sa lassitude cette phrase ne devenait plus qu'un sombre murmure. Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait 15 ans dans un accident, selon les autorités. Il n'avait pas pu voir les corps mais ne l'avait pas non plus demandé, trop choqué. Il n'y avait eu personne pour le prendre en charge car, pour les habitants, c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. A cause de sa malchance. Tsuna avait donc dû trouver un travail pour payer sa maison et le lycée. Il avait déniché un petit boulot à temps partiel en tant que caissier et, même s'il se savait surexploité, Tsuna ne pouvait que se taire et subir.  
Pourtant très vite il dut abandonner sa maison et se trouver un appartement, le loyer étant beaucoup trop cher pour son faible salaire.

Et le voilà, 2 ans plus tard, fatigué et las de la vie qui ne lui rapportait aucun réconfort. Pourtant il se tenait toujours debout à subir des injustices presque tous les jours pour la simple raison que ses parents voulaient qu'il vive, sûrement pas cette vie-là, mais qu'il vive.

Il se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là, troublé par son rêve, ou cauchemar, il ne souvenait plus et il s'en foutait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de comprendre ses rêves, trop effrayants pour une personne de son âge.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son plafond, il se reprit pour enfin regarder l'heure.

« _…7h50… Bah ça va, j'ai cours à 8h00, le temps de me lever, de manger, de….. OH PUTAIN !_ »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Son cri résonna dans la pièce presque vide.  
Il se leva très vite et commença à se préparer, pas le temps de manger. Il ne fallait pas être en retard surtout depuis qu'un étrange garçon avait prit possession de son lycée amenant beaucoup d'élèves à l'hôpital quand ces derniers arrivaient en retard ou ne respectaient pas les règles du lycée. Il n'appartenait même pas au lycée, pourquoi faisait-il les règles ? Tout le monde connaissait son nom. Hibari était un affreux démon venu pour le faire souffrir encore plus, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il terrorisait tout le monde. Tsuna était pressé qu'il s'en aille.

Le châtain se retrouva devant son vieil établissement essoufflé et effrayé. Il se demandait souvent comment il pouvait encore tenir debout alors qu'il était tout pourri. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était effrayé : il était 8h01...

« _Je vais mourir_ » pensa-t-il.

Le portail était fermé mais il n'y avait pas de trace de ce type effrayant qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Soudain il entendit des bruits à sa gauche, puis des cris, des coups et enfin un râle étouffé suivit d'un bruit sourd. Tsuna ne voulait pas tourner la tête, il avait trop peur. Son intuition lui hurla de s'enfuir mais ses jambes n'écoutaient pas. Il resta donc devant le portail, attendant sa mort. A sa gauche Hibari le regardait tranquillement, s'attendant à ce qu'il se sauve mais comme il ne le vit pas bouger il avança.

« Herbivore tu es en retard. Je vais te mordre à mort »

« Ah » fut la seule chose que put prononcer Tsuna tellement tous ses muscles étaient paralysés.

Hibari leva un sourcil, ce petit brunet était bizarre. Le brun se trouvait maintenant à côté de Tsuna, prêt à le frapper mais au moment même Tsuna se réveilla et fit son superbe cri.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii » puis il partit en courant et tomba lamentablement.

Hibari était choqué se demandant ce qu'était ce cri et pourquoi il ne réagissait que maintenant. Après s'être remis du choc il s'approcha du plus petit et commença à le tabasser. Il allait lui faire regretter la douleur dans ses oreilles.

Après cette correction d'Hibari Tsuna put aller en cours. Personne ne le remarqua et il en était bien content pour une fois. Il prit des notes puis, à la pause, passa en coup de vent à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait jamais personne puisque l'infirmier était effrayant. Il se mit des pansements et repartit en classe. La fin des cours venait de sonner. Prenant ses affaires il sortit le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas être intimidé aujourd'hui. Il sentit un regard persistant une fois qu'il fut dans la cour et se retourna par réflexe pour tomber dans les yeux effrayants du conseiller de discipline. Il préféra détourner le regard et continuer sa route avant que le démon ne veuille encore le tabasser.

Tsuna eu un très mauvais pressentiment pendant qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Ayant très peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer il accéléra le pas quand, soudainement, il entendit une énorme explosion vers son appartement. Sous le choc il se stoppa et remarqua les volutes de fumée qui commençaient à s'élever dans le ciel. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion il se mit à courir, priant n'importe quel dieu de l'épargner cette fois. Il avait trop vécu, il en avait marre. Arrivé devant chez lui il put voir son appartement totalement détruit, toutes ses affaires étaient en train de brûler, plusieurs personnes s'enfuyaient loin des lieux. Entendant des bruits de coups il se rapprocha, dans un état second. Arrivé, il put voir un homme en costume avec un fédora noir et orange. Ensuite, il vit tout un groupe d'hommes morts aux pieds de l'homme.

« _La mafia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ..._ »

Tsuna était fatigué et il préféra s'éloigner. Il n'était pas si surpris que ça en fait. La mafia était devenue en quelques siècles ce que la république avait été. La mafia avait réussi à s'imposer, elle n'était plus dans l'ombre. Chaque région était gouvernée par la famille mafieuse la plus forte sur le territoire. Il y avait donc beaucoup de guerres, mais c'était quand même surprenant de les voir dans un petit village paumé. Un groupe de mafieux faisait la loi depuis quelques temps mais il ne pensait pas que la famille mafieuse qui s'occupait de ce coin-là fasse le chemin jusqu'ici. Bah ...ce n'était pas son problème le plus important. Le principal, se disait Tsuna, c'était de savoir où il allait dormir ce soir. Pensant à ça il sentit quelques gouttes commencer à tomber sur son visage, se mêlant à l'eau salée de ses larmes.

Après un moment de recherches, Tsuna apprit que la mafia avait mit en place une assistance pour les personnes dont les appartements avaient brûlé. Il se rendit donc au gymnase de la ville qui allait l'héberger, mais, arrivé dedans, les habitants de l'immeuble le mirent dehors en criant que c'était à cause de lui et de sa poisse légendaire que leur immeuble avait brûlé, qu'il était un monstre et qu'il devrait mourir. Tsuna était abasourdi. Souvent il entendait les murmures des habitants qui disaient la même chose, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient autant rejeté. Dépitée et sans énergie, il se rendit dans les hôtels et les auberges de jeunesse et ne put que se faire une raison. Ce soir il devrait dormir à la belle étoile. Décidant qu'il valait mieux aller dans la forêt pour ne pas se faire voir et surtout ne pas se faire embêter, il commença à faire son chemin dans les bois boueux. La pluie s'était intensifiée et il tomba un nombre incalculable de fois sur des racines, des cailloux ou même sur rien. Arrivé vers une petite rivière près d'un grand arbre qui pourrait le protéger de l'eau, il décida d'y faire son nid. Il était déjà tard et demain il avait école mais il travaillait aussi. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos

« _Comme jours de repos on fait mieux !_ ».

Après un dernier soupir las, il se mit en boule avec pour seule couverture son manteau trop fin pour réellement le protéger du froid. Cette nuit il s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficulté laissant couler ses larmes librement. Dans la nuit Tsuna se réveilla. Il crut d'abord que c'était à cause du froid mais un bruit proche le fit sursauter. Soudain un sanglier fit son apparition, mangeant des baies sur un petit arbuste. Tsuna en le voyant retint de justesse son fabuleux cri, son instinct lui disant de partir d'ici sans faire de bruit ni de mouvement brusque. Prenant son courage à deux mains il recula pour pouvoir se cacher derrière le grand arbre mais son pied atterrit sur une branche qui craqua de façon sonore. Pour Tsuna ce bruit venait de le condamner à mort. Son auto-évaluation de la situation venait de se confirmer quand le sanglier se tourna vers lui prêt à le charger. Dans sa panique Tsuna cria de la façon la moins masculine possible et courut à toutes jambes vers le village, le plus loin possible de cette bête. Si Tsuna s'était retourné il aurait pu remarquer que le sanglier s'était enfui à cause de son cri. Et il n'aurait pas couru comme un dératé, se rétamant plus d'une fois sur le passage et se relevant à la vitesse de la lumière, croyant que le sanglier le poursuivait. Et à son plus grand malheur il ne se serait pas prit quelqu'un une fois dans le village. Mais nous parlons de Tsuna, donc il se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet en arrivant dans le village, se vautrant allègrement sur cette personne à cause de son élan. Faut pas croire mais le petit Tsuna sait courir.

Tsuna se mit en position assise en moins de deux mais tourna juste la tête dans la direction de la forêt pensant voir le sanglier lui foncer dessus. Puis un soudain raclement de gorge sous lui le détourna de sa frayeur.

Il était dans une position plus qu'embarrassante et cet homme lui disait quelque chose.

« Bambino lève-toi immédiatement si tu tiens à la vie. »

Plus que la voix déjà effrayante de l'homme c'étaient ses yeux qui firent lever Tsuna comme si il venait de se brûler.

« Je ... Je ... Je suis désolé » marmonna Tsuna d'une toute petite voix

L'homme au fédora se leva élégamment puis s'épousseta sans un regard vers plus petit. Puis finalement, une fois sa tâche terminée, il regarda Tsuna froidement.

« Les enfants de ton âge ne devraient pas se promener seuls à cette heure-ci.»

Tsuna préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. L'homme semblait vouloir lui faire payer sa maladresse et il se dit qu'il valait mieux reculer doucement. Sait-on jamais, si l'homme décidait de le frapper… Par contre quelque chose l'interpellait chez lui.

« On a perdu sa langue bambino ? » L'homme continua de le darder de son regard charbon.

Puis Tsuna se rappela. C'était l'homme qui avait détruit sa maison. Soudain une colère sans nom prit possession de lui. C'est de la faute de cet homme qu'il était obligé de dormir dehors, il n'avait plus de maison, tous les objets précieux qu'il y avait dans son appartement, tous avaient disparu. Par sa faute !

L'homme au fédora sentit l'atmosphère changer. Il était surpris mais seul le petit sourcil qui s'était légèrement levé pouvait le prouvait. Seulement Tsuna ne le vit pas, de toute façon il y aurait eu une poule faisant du hip hop à cet instant précis qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Il était trop aveuglé par la colère.

« Vous, c'est vous qui avez détruit ma maison. A cause de vous tous mes précieux souvenirs se sont envolés en fumée. Et vous osez vous moquer ! C'est de votre faute si je suis dehors, affamé et effrayé et vous me menacez pour vous avoir bousculé (euphémisme de fou) ! Excusez-moi ma seigneurie, de n'être qu'une stupide mouche à merde, je m'en vais de ce pas disparaître de la surface de la terre !»

Essoufflé et rouge de colère Tsuna arrêta sa tirade pour ensuite se reculer comme électrocuté.

« _... Mais ... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire..._ »

Choqué par ses propres paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient vraiment pas, il devint livide. Ce village le transformait, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, en une personne hargneuse. Puis une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit de façon tellement enfantine  
« _En plus de mes paroles je viens de traiter de connard un mec de la mafia_ »  
Sous le coup de la révélation, Tsuna plus blanc que blanc s'évanouit. Mais, in extremis, l'homme au fédora le rattrapa.

Cet homme ténébreux, après la tirade de Tsuna, avait voulut lui jeter une pique bien sanglante. Il se foutait royalement d'avoir détruit sa maison, il n'était pas un tueur à gage pour rien mais au même moment il vit le gamin se reculer et devenir très pâle. Malgré lui il s'inquiéta puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu demander si tout allait bien, il vit l'enfant tomber. Par réflexe il le rattrapa, se demandant quoi faire de lui quand sa main toucha son front. Il put sentir un début de fièvre. Après un débat acharné avec lui-même, il décida de le ramener avec lui, son hôtel n'étant pas loin. Et puis, si Giotto apprenait qu'il avait abandonné un enfant malade, il s'imaginait déjà bien les cris de colère qui allaient retentir. Après un dernier soupir il porta le gamin comme un sac à patate.

Tsuna se réveilla engourdi avec un énorme mal de tête. Après un moment à essayer d'attendre que la douleur passe, ce qui naturellement ne marcha pas, il décida de se lever. De toute façon, si il n'allait pas à l'école Hibari allait le tuer. Fort de ses résolutions il décida d'ouvrir les yeux mais une main caressant ses cheveux le paralysa. Après quelque seconde avec un cerveau vide, Tsuna commença à paniquer « _mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! Hier y a eu Hibari ensuite le feu puis la forêt et le sanglier ensuite le mec de la mafia et après … la mort ? Oui c'est ça je dois être mort et me voilà au paradis où quelqu'un prend soin de moi._ »

« Je sais que tu es réveillé ouvre les yeux maintenant, sinon … . » La personne avait dit les derniers mots avec tellement de plaisir que ça en était effrayant.

Il n'était pas au paradis, pourtant il voulait tellement y être et ne pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il le fit. Au-dessus de lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait insulté sur un coup de tête. Une peur sourde le prit.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » son cri résonna jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne lui donne un coup de marteau sur la tête.

« Mais tu vas te taire oui »

Désespéré Tsuna massa sa pauvre tête endolorie, se demandant pourquoi ce fou le frappait avec un marteau. Il voulait le tuer ! Puis après un intense moment de silence dans sa tête, Il faillit hurler. « _C'est un psychopathe ! Il veut me tuer mais sûrement lentement, il va sûrement me torturer avant !_ » Prit d'une envie de vivre qu'il ne savait même pas exister, il bondit du lit et voulut courir jusqu'à la porte mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le remettre dans le lit.

« Tu vas où comme ça bambino ? »

Tsuna voulut répondre « loin de vous » mais il était trop effrayé. Le tueur à gage l'incendia du regard.

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, tu as encore de la fièvre. Prends les médicaments sur la table de chevet. »

« Si vous ne voulez pas me faire du mal pourquoi vous m'avez frappé avec un marteau ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel le tueur regarda son marteau puis le jeta dans la pièce avec un soupir.

« Vieille habitude. »

« Elle est bizarre cette habitude » ne put s'empêcher de dire Tsuna « si vous ne voulez pas me tuer vous voulez quoi ? »

« Prends tes médicaments ensuite tu partiras. Il me semble que le gymnase a été aménagé pour les cas comme toi. »

Tsuna se bloqua pendant un moment, ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût les paralysies. L'homme ne semblait pas au courant pour le rejet des habitants, ce n'était de toute façon pas à lui de s'en occuper. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le soignait aussi mais il se dit que, vu la tête de l'homme, ça devait être pour une raison bien précise. Doucement, il prit le médicament dans ses mains et l'examina avant de l'avaler avec un verre d'eau qui était juste à côté d'eux. Tsuna ne sut pas quoi faire après ça. Devait-il partir comme ça ou dire quelque chose ou attendre quelque chose ? Mais l'homme, voyant son désarroi, partit vers le fond de la pièce pour revenir quelques instants après avec un chocolat et des croissants.

« Mange quelque chose avant de partir, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir » et pour cause, l'homme trouvait le gamin beaucoup trop maigre pour son âge et sa peau pâle n'arrangeait rien à son côté maladif. C'est dommage se dit-il, il est mignon.

Tsuna frissonna pour une raison quelconque

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

« Si je ne le fait pas j'aurai une personne désagréable sur le dos pendant des jours. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des personnes à aller voir. Donc dès que tu as fini de manger tu prends une petite douche et tu vas au gymnase pour retrouver tes parents qui doivent être inquiets, d'accord ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête rapidement, l'homme semblait contrarié. Il attendit que la porte claque pour respirer un bon coup, puis il mangea son petit-déjeuner et prit une douche comme le lui avait dit le terrifiant monsieur. Après ça il trouva son sac de cours à côté de la porte et partit donc au lycée, même si il savait que, vu l'heure, il serait mordu à mort. Mais il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Après être parti il trébucha plusieurs fois sur le chemin de l'école mais arriva par un extraordinaire miracle à tenir debout. Arrivé devant le lycée Tsuna put rentrer grâce à la petite porte. Juste derrière elle se trouvait Hibari. Il dormait sous un arbre, des rayons de soleil passaient sur son beau visage et le vent jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. Si Tsuna ne le connaissait pas il aurait pensé que c'était un ange. Après un moment de délibération mentale intense il prit la pire décision de toute sa vie. Il réveilla le faux ange en le secouant doucement. Hibari ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda l'herbivore inconscient des tortures qu'il prévoyait mais c'est un puits de caramel fondant qui l'accueillit et dans lequel il se noya. Après un silence inconfortable Hibari prit enfin la parole

«Herbivore? »

Tsuna tressaillit. Il ne savait pas comment avait fait son acolyte mais il avait réussi à rendre menaçante sa question.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller Hibari-san mais comme je suis en retard et que, vu ma malchance, même si je voulais me faire discret ça n'aurait pas marché, j'ai préféré te prévenir maintenant que de me faire poursuivre et mordre à mort plus tard. »

Hibari était surprit. Il avait bien sûr entendu l'herbivore rentrer dans le lycée mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'il essaye de passer devant lui discrètement et comme ça il aurait pu le mordre à mort deux fois plus violemment mais là … il observa Tsuna qui était pâle aujourd'hui, plus pâle que d'habitude, les pommettes rouges et le regard un peu voilé. Il semblait malade. Il se leva pour donner quand même une punition, ce qui fit reculer Tsuna qui trébucha un peu. Il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Hibari prit ses tonfas et assomma le châtain puis il le prit sur l'épaule et l'amena à l'infirmerie.

Tsuna se réveilla avec la tête en compote, « _mais qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?_ ». Cette odeur d'antiseptique et ces murs blancs ne pouvaient pas le tromper il était encore à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas Hibari. Un soupir de soulagement passa entre ses dents, son cœur n'aurait pas tenu. Un bruit de porte le fit se retourner. L'infirmier de l'école se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dès que ce dernier vit Tsuna réveillé il prit sa température et son pouls. Puis l'infirmier le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Hibari vous a amené ici, vous étiez plus pâle qu'un cadavre mais des couleurs sont enfin revenues sur votre visage. Est-ce que vous mangez à votre faim ? Est-ce que vous dormez bien ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je vais bien, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, j'ai du attraper froid. »

L'infirmier était sceptique mais, connaissant ce garçon depuis un moment, il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

« Reposez-vous encore un peu. Dès que vous vous sentirez d'attaque, vous pourrez aller en cours. Pour le moment il est 14h30. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et se recoucha. Il avait dormi toute la matinée et il terminait à 16h aujourd'hui. Il se disait qu'il devait aller en cours maintenant mais il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre le cours. Aussi, après un moment à délibérer le sommeil l'emporta sur sa conscience. Il se réveilla vers 17h15, reposé et ne sentant plus trop malade. Il décida de partir, il commençait le travail à 18h au supermarché. Il prit ses affaires rangées dans un coin de la chambre et réfléchit à sa journée. Pour une fois elle ne s'était pas trop mal passée, le monsieur avait été gentil et lui avait même donné un copieux petit déjeuner. Et Hibari ne lui avait rien fait pour son retard, il l'avait assommé mais ce n'était rien comparé à d'habitude. Il l'avait même amené à l'infirmerie !

Une fois au supermarché il se mit en tenue puis s'installa à sa caisse affichant un sourire qui ne lui arrivait jamais jusqu'aux yeux. Il attendit patiemment de terminer ses heures, ayant devant lui des clients malpolis et impatients. « _Ne peuvent-ils pas se taire ?_ ».

Après avoir terminé son boulot il se demanda encore où il allait dormir. Comparé à la veille le temps était plutôt clément, le gros arbre pourrait le protéger mais les sangliers pouvaient encore lui tenir compagnie ce qui l'effrayait. Il pouvait aussi monter sur le gros arbre. Il n'avait pas vérifié si il y avait des branches basses pour s'y accrocher et monter, il verrait bien ce soir.

Il marcha tranquillement dans le petit village le regard fixé sur le ciel dégagé. Si seulement ses parents étaient encore là… Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres. Tsuna ne supportait plus la solitude, il voulait rire, pleurer, s'inquiéter pour des amis, proches, quelqu'un, il voulait vivre et non être ce pantin sans vie. Il en avait marre d'avoir peur de ces petites frappes sans jugeote, même si depuis l'arrivée de Hibari elles s'étaient calmées. Le visage du tueur apparut, il l'avait soigné et aidé lui… Tsuna chassa cette pensée d'un revers de main. Il continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à l'arbre, le contournant pour trouver une branche basse. Dès qu'il réussit il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces et essaya de se hisser mais il était trop faible et après un dernier effort il se laissa tomber maladroitement sur les fesses « J'en ai marre d'être faible ! ». Tsuna se releva, déterminé. Il agrippa la branche, prit appui sur le tronc et, avec son élan, se jeta sur la branche. Cela marcha enfin. Il essaya de s'installer confortablement et ferma les yeux espérant que demain serait un autre jour.

Tard ce soir-là, une ombre se déplaçait silencieusement. Cette ombre poursuivait quelque chose de moins subtil qu'un éléphant. Elle se retrouva sous l'imposant arbre blanc et aurait pu passer son chemin sans remarquer le gamin dans l'arbre si elle n'avait pas aperçu un sac d'école à terre. Son regard se leva pour voir un enfant sauvage. L'ombre regarda un moment l'endroit où sa proie avait disparue mais après un moment de réflexion elle prit précautionneusement son nouveau paquet pour ensuite disparaître comme par enchantement.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Tsuna se réveilla reposé et en pleine forme.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiii » Tsuna hurla mais un coup de marteau le fit taire.

« TU VAS TE TAIRE ? Tous les matins tu cries ? »

Tsuna se retourna vers la voix, des larmes coulant sans fin sur ses joues. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Le tueur était couché à côtés de lui mais il ne semblait pas porter de vêtements. Au moment où ses sens revinrent il se recula jusqu'à tomber du lit.

« Aïe ! »

Un rire retentit sur le lit puis le visage du tueur apparut.

« Je te fais de l'effet on dirait. »

Tsuna rougit et balbutia des phrase sans queue ni tête.

« Ahahahahahah ! C'est trop facile de t'embarrasser »

Le tueur se leva, s'habilla et Tsuna encore plus embarrassé se retourna comme une vierge effarouchée. « _Il dormait bien nu._ » Le tueur rit encore de son rire rauque, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ce qui fit encore plus rougir Tsuna.

Reprenant son sérieux l'homme ténébreux attendit que Tsuna se lève pour lui poser des questions mais il se fit devancer par le garçon.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois encore chez vous ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt et j'ai eu pitié. »

Tsuna ne dit rien sur le coup mais la colère commençait à l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas que les gens aient pitié de lui.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser. Je me débrouillais très bien »

« C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. » le ton était sarcastique et Tsuna ne préférait pas répondre à ça. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu te poses cette question ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la poser la dernière fois »

« … je m'appelle Reborn. Et toi comment te nommes-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi. Merci de m'avoir aidé »

Reborn le regarda fixement jusqu'à demander avec une drôle de voix

« Ton père se nommait Iemitsu Sawada et ta mère Nana, c'est cela ? »

« Vous connaissiez mes parent ?» Tsuna était surpris. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ce monsieur.

« Oui, il y a un moment maintenant. Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Merci. »

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu dormais dans un arbre ? »

« Euh… Je… je ne dormais pas dans un arbre mais euh… Pendant que je me promenais dans la forêt euh… un sanglier m'a attaqué et j'ai vu la branche basse donc j'ai grimpé. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent de marcher tard la nuit comme ça ? »

« Oui, ça euh … me fait décompresser de la journée.

« Si je te dis que je ne te crois pas, est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ? »

Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête.

« Tu vas me dire la vérité, maintenant ? »

« Désolé je ne peux pas. »

Reborn le regarda fixement comme si il le passait aux rayons X mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire que les habitants le rejetaient à cause de sa poisse, le traitant de monstre quand il pensait qu'il n'entendait pas. C'était trop pathétique, il ne voulait pas que l'homme le prenne encore en pitié. Tsuna était déjà super content que Reborn se soit inquiété pour lui, cela faisait longtemps et ça faisait du bien.

« Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vais aller en cours. Merci de vous être occupé de moi. »

« Tu ne pars pas d'ici tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé. » Cette phrase avait été dite avec douceur mais on sentait l'ordre derrière.

« Mais…mais pourquoi ?» Tsuna se mit sur la défensive, s'éloignant de Reborn. « _Pourquoi il me laisse pas partir ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est quand même un type de la mafia, il pourrait me faire du mal !_ ».

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu vas m'attendre sagement ici, te reposer et bien manger. Tu es maigre comme pas possible. »

« Mais… euh…les cours, je vais… »

Reborn le coupa

« Je m'occupe de ton école. Maintenant reposes-toi »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Tsuna ne savait plus quoi dire pour partir. L'homme semblait vouloir l'aider mais lui ne voulait pas être un poids et puis ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

« Restes ici ! » le ton était froid et un frisson parcourut Tsuna. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête doucement.

« J'ai encore du travail, attends-moi. Je reviendrai pour le déjeuner. »

Tsuna hocha de nouveau la tête ne voulant pas encore énerver Reborn. « Un truc à se souvenir ne plus jamais énerver un type qui a pour habitude de frapper les gens avec des marteaux. Il semble que Reborn n'aie pas eu l'idée de me frapper avec, c'est déjà ça. » Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Reborn, ce dernier partant déjà vers la porte.

« J'y ai pensé mais j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée si tu recommences. »

Un autre frisson parcouru Tsuna et son pauvre cerveau eu un bug. Il se répétait une seule chose en boucle « _Il peut lire dans les pensées_ » même quand la porte claqua derrière le petit rire rauque du beau ténébreux.

Reborn était certes partit pour le travail mais ce garçon ne lui avait rien dit sur sa vie et, d'après les quelques cicatrices parcourant son corps ainsi que sa sous-alimentation évidente, il devait avoir une vie dure ce qui ne devrait normalement pas arriver. Il connaissait ses parents, des personnes bonnes et loyales. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce petit semblait si seul. Mais il allait le découvrir, il prendrait ce petit sous sa protection foi de Reborn.

Tsuna, bien loin de ces sombres pensées, décida de prendre une douche bien chaude, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas profité. Il profita de sa douche comme jamais, la laissant masser les coupures et bleus qui parsemaient son corps. Après sa douche, qui lui fit beaucoup de bien, il voulut s'habiller mais il n'allait quand même pas remettre ses vêtements maintenant pourris. Il se frappa la tête contre le mur et décida de sortir pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas emprunter un vêtement. En chemin, il s'arrêta. Sur le lit se trouvaient des vêtements neufs. Il semblait que Reborn avait pensé à tout puisque même sur la table de chevet se trouvait le petit déjeuner. « _Je ne pourrai jamais le rembourser_ » souffla-t-il intérieurement. Il mit avec précaution les habits, un jean bleu avec un simple T-shirt noir qui le moulait plutôt bien. Il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux avec ses doigts mais la tâche, déjà très dure avec une brosse, se trouva impossible comme ça. Il abandonna vite pour dévorer les croissants disposés devant lui puis il but tranquillement son chocolat chaud en regardant par la fenêtre différentes personnes. Il vit une famille avec un tout petit garçon rigolant avec son père et la mère semblait avoir un tendre sourire. Tsuna préféra détourner les yeux pour regarder plus la chambre. C'était une petite chambre d'hôtel, il n'y avait pas d'hôtel de luxe dans ce patelin, elle comportait un grand lit, deux tables de chevet qui l'encadraient et de l'autre côté il y avait une grande armoire à la droite de la porte. A sa gauche se trouvait une autre pièce, étant la salle de bain c'était la seule pièce qui était plutôt moderne avec la douche comportant des jets massant. Ennuyé Tsuna se recoucha « _Aujourd'hui va être une longue journée._ » un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire...

Passant la matinée à compter les carreaux de la salle de bain il entendit Reborn qui rentrait « _enfin_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Je suis rentré »

Si Tsuna avait été sincère à ce moment précis, il aurait dit que cette phrase l'avait perturbé mais il ne voulait pas y penser, sans succès, et préféra répondre sans émotion.

« Bon retour »

Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une simple phrase il se voyait la dire presque tous les jours dans son ancienne maison sans jamais avoir de réponse, à part le silence lugubre qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il avait arrêté de le dire quand il avait déménagé. Et là il entendait quelqu'un le dire, un inconnu d'accord, mais il le disait pour lui. Une partie de lui voulait pleurer mais il continua à garder son masque.

Reborn ne le montra pas, seulement il vit le trouble de Tsuna mais préféra passer outre, il avait maintenant toutes les informations le concernant et se doutait à quoi le petit brun pensait.

« J'ai terminé mon travail, je vais bientôt devoir rentrer »

Tout en parlant Reborn se dirigea vers le lit où il déchargea son arme pour commencer à la nettoyer.

« Vous vous êtes occupé de la famille slaughterer*, c'est ça ? » (* : Massacreur)

« Ils n'essayeront plus de prendre possession d'un bout du Territoire des Vongola, en effet. » Un sourire maléfique apparut sur les lèvres de Reborn et Tsuna frissonna. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il était sûr que la famille était maintenant morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Tsuna ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais Reborn brisa encore une fois le blanc.

« J'ai fais des recherches sur toi »

« QUOI ? »

« Ne crie pas, sinon tu le regretteras »

Ne sachant pas comment réagir Tsuna préféra se taire mais ses poings fermés trahissaient son énervement. Pourquoi avait-il cherché des informations sur lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit c'était sa vie privée ! Mais une autre part de lui lui disait que c'était normal pour un mafieux de faire attention aux personnes les entourant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Il ne connaissait Reborn que depuis un ou deux jours mais il s'était déjà attaché, « c'est totalement stupide et bizarre, pourquoi cette personne m'affecte-t-elle autant ? »

« Je veux te proposer quelque chose. Vu ton mode de vie je ne te donne pas longtemps à vivre. »

Tsuna ouvrit très grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, plutôt en espérant ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« Dis-moi combien de fois as-tu pensé à la mort ? »

Tsuna ne répondit pas, préférant baisser les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais te laisser le choix : soit tu restes ici et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, soit tu viens avec moi et tu deviens un mafieux »

Un ange passa. Tsuna était resté bloqué sur les derniers mots de Reborn. « _Moi devenir un mafieux ? Non c'est impossible HAHAHAHA …_ »

« Tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir ? »

Tsuna ne put que se dire une chose _« OHHHHHH PUTAIN IL EST SÉRIEUX_ »

« Mais je suis inutile »

« Je suis le meilleur tueur à gage du monde entier, je vais bien te trouver une utilité. »

« Je croyais que vous essayiez de laisser les civils en dehors de ça ! »

« Oui généralement, mais des exceptions peuvent survenir, et puis tu es déjà mort ici, qu'est ce qui te retient ? »

« Je ne suis pas mort » essaya de se convaincre Tsuna mais seul un sourire condescendant lui répondit.

« Si tu viens, tu vivras… dangereusement, je l'avoue, mais tu vivras. Alors ? »

« … Vous resterez… avec moi ? »

« Tu seras sous ma protection. »

« … j'accepte »

Un sourire fier orna les lèvres de Reborn.

« Bien. Nous partirons dans la soirée »

« Déjà ? » ne put s'empêcher de paniquer Tsuna avec de grands yeux effrayés.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai terminé mon travail donc je pars ce soir. Deux autres personnes partirons avec nous, un chauffeur viendra nous chercher vers vingt heures. As-tu besoin d'aller chercher des affaires ? »

Piqué au vif Tsuna ne put que répondre à la question avec un ton accusateur :

« Vous avez brûlé toutes mes affaires ! » D'une certaine manière Tsuna espérait le faire un peu culpabiliser ou, avec un peu de chance, le faire s'excuser.

« Tant mieux, on prendra moins de temps. » Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois puis ils chantèrent tous ensemble hakuna matata… « _Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ! C'est le diable lui-même devant moi !_ »

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit rejoindre ces personnes. Je t'ai apporté à manger, donc mange vite. »

Tsuna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il mangea rapidement son sandwich au poulet et but son coca. Dès qu'il finit Reborn était déjà à la porte avec une mallette dans les mains. « _Il n'avait pas de valise ?_ »

« Tu as pas d'autre question à te poser dame-Tsuna ? »

« … » Tsuna rougit d'embarras, « _Il est aussi au courant de mon surnom débile alors qu'est-ce qu'il sait d'autre ?_ »

« Je sais tout ! » un sourire sadique apparut et Tsuna devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Un peu plus tard Reborn l'amena jusqu'à un grand bâtiment plutôt moderne. Tsuna s'était toujours demandé à quoi il pouvait bien servir et en quels matériaux il pouvait bien être. C'était plutôt normal de se poser la question car ils étaient dans un village fermier où à chaque coin de rue on trouvait des bouses de vache, de cheval ou encore de mouton. Après la guerre la technologie avait été éradiquée par les mafiosos car elle avait failli mener les hommes à l'extinction. Mais pourtant ces mêmes mafiosos utilisaient la technologie pour accroître leur puissance et faire la guerre à d'autres familles. Depuis, les villages étaient revenus à l'ancienne époque, le Moyen Âge. Seuls les nobles et les familles mafieuses se déplaçaient en voiture et avaient de sublimes maisons presque transparentes. Tsuna se disait souvent que, finalement, se seront les mafieux qui amèneront la fin du monde sur terre car bien qu'ils aient été sauvés par ces derniers, leur désir de puissance ne pouvait que tous les détruire…

« Ce bâtiment nous sert de liaison avec le QG. »

« Vous pouvez arrêter de lire mes pensées ? »

« J'arrêterai de les lire quand elle ne seront plus écrite sur ton visage. Tu es un livre ouvert. »

«Mais Euh ...»

Tsuna se mit à bouder alors que Reborn marchait devant lui. Ils passèrent les grandes portes vitrées mais Tsuna se fit attraper le coude par la sécurité.

« Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés dans ce lieux. Vas jouer ailleurs »

« Il est avec moi. » le ton de Reborn était froid et Tsuna se dit que s'il s'était retourné vers le garde ses yeux devaient être tout aussi glaciaux. Le garde lâcha Tsuna, comme brûlé, puis il s'exclama, tremblant :

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était avec vous ! »

Reborn ne répondit pas mais fit un signe à Tsuna pour continuer le chemin. Arrivé à la hauteur de Reborn, Tsuna se fit frapper à la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. »

Se contenta de répondre Reborn. Tsuna hocha juste la tête, les larmes aux yeux « _Il fait mal quand il frappe_ ».

Après être montés dans l'ascenseur, avec de la musique classique en fond sonore, ils terminèrent leur course au dernier étage. Une grande salle vitrée leur fit face, une sorte de salon était aménagé où trônait un grand canapé blanc. Il y avait aussi un bureau en plein milieu où un homme blond travaillait silencieusement. Reborn se tourna vers Tsuna et lui fit signe de se taire. Puis ils s'approchèrent de l'homme mais c'était sans compter sur la malchance de Tsuna qui tomba tel un hippopotame malade. Reborn regarda Tsuna, les yeux vides, mais son intuition lui dit que le tueur lui ferait regretter sa maladresse. Un grognement sourd fit tourner la tête de Tsuna vers le canapé blanc et pendant qu'il se relevait il vit des cheveux noir apparaître.

« Quel est l'herbivore qui m'a réveillé que je le morde à mort ? »

«Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hibari! »

Hibari lui faisait maintenant face mais leva un sourcil devant ce garçon qu'il connaissait. Il se tourna vers Reborn avec une question muette sur le visage.

« Il part avec nous. »

Répondit simplement Reborn sans plus d'émotion sur le visage. Après un moment d'observation d'Hibari sur Tsuna il haussa les épaules et retourna dormir. « _Il ne m'a pas mordu à mort ! Il ne m'a pas mordu à mort ! Il ne m'a pas mordu à… Pourquoi ?_ »

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le regard de l'homme blond sur lui. Mais Reborn, lui, le remarqua et quand l'homme se tourna vers Reborn une discussion silencieuse eut lieu. A la fin l'homme fronça les sourcils, préoccupé, mais continua à ne rien dire. Puis, après avoir signé la dernière feuille qui était sur son bureau et l'avoir mise sur une pile, il se redressa et parla enfin.

« Je viens de terminer le travail ici. On va pouvoir rentrer. »

« Giotto sera heureux de nous revoir aussi vite. »

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres des deux hommes car s'ils étaient ici c'est parce que Giotto avait voulu se débarrasser d'eux pendant un temps. D'autres personnes de la famille auraient pu facilement s'occuper de ce travail. L'homme se retourna encore une fois vers Tsuna.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Sawada Tsunayoshi mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix tremblotante.

« Sawada ? » c'était une question rhétorique qu'il posa à Reborn qui hocha simplement de la tête.

« Hibari, appelle le chauffeur. Nous rentrons »

«Un principal»

Reborn alla se poser sur le canapé délaissé par Hibari et Tsuna ne sachant pas quoi faire décida de le suivre.

Le silence reprit et Tsuna somnola pendant un moment puis soudainement il embrassa le sol. Il se releva à vitesse grand V et regarda autour de lui, confus, avant de poser ses yeux sur Reborn qui avait un petit sourire content.

« La voiture est arrivé on y va. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller normalement ?! »

Reborn fit son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur où l'homme les attendait déjà.

« C'est bon Alaude on peut y aller »

L'intuition de Tsuna lui dit de courir pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur et il ne se trompait pas. Reborn et Alaude ne retenaient pas les portes. Avant qu'elles ne soient fermées Tsuna réussit par un certain miracle à ne pas tomber. Il rentra donc dans l'ascenseur, essoufflé. Une fois arrivé en bas il suivit le groupe dans la limousine et il se trouva par malchance à côté de Reborn et Hibari. Pendant tout le voyage il eut des sueurs froide et n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce de peur de toucher Hibari et de se faire mordre à mort.

Bavardage:

Voici donc la première histoire que j'écris, C'est plus compliquée que ce que je pensais ^^.  
Heureusement qu'Himutsu-chan ma donnée des conseils et ma corrigée. Merci mille fois ma puce =D  
J'attends vos review avec impatience, s'il y a des critiques balançaient tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer.  
Le chapitre 2 arrivera dans pas longtemps (je ne sais pas quand mais bientot). à la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T  
Pairing : R27  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Salut la compagnie, je suis en vie ! voici le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

Rebirth 2

Après plus d'une journée dans la voiture, Tsuna fut enfin libéré de son enfer. Dès que le véhicule fut à l'arrêt, il attendit avec plus ou moins de patience que Reborn descende mais ce dernier, voulant sûrement jouer avec ses nerfs, sortit au ralenti. Une fois dehors, Tsuna prit une grande goulée d'air, ayant l'impression de revivre, mais la bâtisse qui se tenait devant lui le fit s'étouffer.

Un magnifique manoir se dressait fièrement et majestueusement. Si Tsuna avait pensé qu'il était un personnage de conte, il aurait dit que c'était un magnifique château où habitait une famille royale. Il s'attendait presque à voir apparaitre une sublime princesse, venue profiter du splendide jardin, admirer les différentes roses. Contemplant le parc, il vit une personne de dos. Une fille aux longs cheveux d'argent qui étincelaient sous le soleil observait les fleurs, comme il se l'était imaginé.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VAIS BRULER CES STUPIDES PLANTES ! »

Tsuna fit marche arrière sous l'agression auditive. La jeune fille avait une voix bien masculine… En reculant il buta sur un torse plutôt musclé. Se retournant, il vit Reborn le regarder avec un sourire étrange sur le visage. Finalement, ce dernier se retourna vers le perturbateur, mais un autre groupe retint son attention. Reborn observa l'arrivée de trois types, qui semblaient tous se moquer de l'argenté. Il y en avait un avec une frange lui couvrant totalement les yeux, un autre dont la coupe de cheveux verte et sa façon de s'habiller ne mettaient pas la gente masculine à l'aise, la gente féminine non plus en fait, et un autre garçon plus petit qui portait un chapeau grenouille ridicule.

« ~Squalo-chan, mooooh, tu t'es encore accroché aux ronces ~ »

« VOIIIIIII, LES INCAPABLES ! AU LIEU DE VOUS MOQUER DÉTRUISEZ CE TRUC ! »

« Shi shi shi le prince ne se salit pas les mains pour les paysans. »

« Bel-sempaï à raison Capitaine-sempaï, et puis ce pauvre arbuste ne mérite pas ce sort-là. »

« VOIIIIIIIIII ON S'EN FOUT DE L'ARBUSTE ! DÉTRUISEZ-LE !»

« Chaos la Varia ! Toujours en forme !»

« ~Reborn-san~ je te croyais en mission. »

« Je l'étais avec Alaude mais on l'a terminé rapidement. »

« Shi shi shi Vongola ne va pas être heureux. »

Deux simples sourires sadiques lui répondirent.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNORER ! »

Alaude commença à marcher vers le manoir et Hibari partit lui aussi dans une autre direction.

« Capitaine-sempaï vous êtes totalement ignoré, c'est beau. »

«VOIIIIIIIIII! »

« Nous allons faire notre compte rendu à Giotto. »

« Moooooh, reste un peu avec nous ~Reborn-chan~, qui est le petit que tu as ramené ? Il est a~do~ra~ble ! »

Des frissons parcoururent Tsuna qui se rapprocha encore plus de Reborn. Ces types avaient l'air totalement cinglés. Reborn le regarda avant de lui faire signe de suivre Alaude qui était déjà loin.

« Shi shi shi, juste pour te prévenir que le Boss est avec Giotto et il n'est pas très heureux. Shi shi shi… »

Tsuna se retourna encore une fois vers le groupe mais le regretta immédiatement : le type aux cheveux vert lui envoya un baiser. Il se retourna immédiatement mais un frisson de dégoût le parcourait. Reborn, qui le remarqua, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tout de suite Tsuna se sentit un peu mieux et fit même un sourire éclatant à Reborn.

Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, Tsuna fut fasciné. Tout était merveilleux, le sol semblait être en marbre blanc et les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie de couleurs chaudes. Les meubles étaient aussi agencés de manière à prendre la place nécessaire mais sans encombrer les lieux et un grand et magnifique escalier se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Tsuna ne put continuer son observation car les domestiques venaient à leur rencontre pour prendre leurs affaires. Ils débarrassèrent Tsuna de son manteau mais n'approchèrent pas Reborn, comme s'il avait une barrière invisible qui les en empêchait. Après la disparition subite des domestiques, Reborn emprunta l'escalier, invitant Tsuna à en faire de même.

Arrivés au 2ème étage, un grand couloir leur fit face où plusieurs portes se succédaient. Sans hésiter Reborn partit vers celle du fond où de nombreux bruits de combat acharné se faisaient entendre. Tsuna le suivait, apeuré. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança au milieu de la pièce alors qu'une bagarre avait lieu tout autour d'eux. La salle était dévastée, différents tableaux qui ornaient auparavant les murs étaient éparpillés au sol, la belle tapisserie rouge pendait, lamentablement déchirée, un canapé vers la gauche faisant face à la cheminé était déchiqueté, un morceau de mur avait disparu laissant filtrer les derniers rayons du soleil. Il semblerait qu'Alaude ait voulu dire bonjour à Xanxus à sa façon. Reborn s'assit sur la seule des chaises qui n'était pas détruite, en face du bureau, et regarda Giotto avec un air suffisant. Ce dernier semblait désespéré et, les mains sur le visage, il n'avait pas encore remarqué Reborn. Quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit Reborn on aurait pu penser que tous les malheurs du monde pesaient sur ses épaules.

« Déjà de retour ? » souffla-t-il, dépité.

« Comme tu peux le voir. Je t'amène le rapport »

« Tu as écrit un rapport ? » Giotto s'était levé de son siège, choqué. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapport de Reborn ou même d'Alaude, seulement des plaintes et des documents de remboursement permettant de retracer leur mission.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est le second d'Alaude qui l'a fait. » Reborn avait un rictus méprisant disant clairement : "je ne fais pas de la basse besogne moi !"

« … » Giotto se rassit calmement, se giflant mentalement d'avoir seulement pensé que Reborn puisse être responsable. Il se reprit finalement et posa un ultimatum aux deux personnes qui continuaient à se battre dans la pièce.

« Soit vous arrêtez de vous battre maintenant et vous n'aurez aucune punition face au désordre que vous avez mit, soit vous continuez et vous allez devoir vous occuper de Lampo et de tous ses caprices. »

Etrangement les deux combattants se stoppèrent instantanément, mais ils continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à que Giotto se racle la gorge pour les rappeler, encore, à l'ordre.

« Bien, maintenant que la discussion est close, je vous prierais de partir immédiatement. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

Giotto ne mentait pas, son bureau était remplit de document divers et variés. Xanxus le fusilla du regard et avec une démarche rapide l'empoigna par le col.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi déchet »

Soudain Reborn pointa son fusil sur la tempe de Xanxus et fit ressortir son aura de tueur. Xanxus le regarda puis lâcha Giotto avant de partir en marmonnant diverses insultes dans sa barbe. Alaude se retira un instant après mais remarqua Tsuna, effrayé, qui s'était caché derrière la porte. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le calmer et continua sa route tranquillement.

Giotto sortit encore une fois sa tête des papiers pour regarder Reborn qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

L'air sérieux que fit son conseiller ne lui plut pas et il se concentra d'autant plus sur Reborn.

« Te souviens-tu de la famille Sawada ? »

« Oui. » L'expression de Giotto s'était modifiée. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'eux, et ça le rendait toujours aussi triste.

« J'ai trouvé leur fils et je l'ai ramené avec moi »

« TU AS FAIS QUOI ? » Giotto était bien plus que furieux d'un coup. C'était un enfant, un innocent pourquoi l'avoir ramené dans une famille mafieuse ?! « TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ?! » Il allait faire regretter cette décision à Reborn !

« S'il…s'il vous p-plaît, ne lui criez pas dessus ! » Tsuna était toujours caché à moitié derrière la porte mais il regardait Giotto dans les yeux.

A cette apparition Giotto se bloqua. Il était petit et fragile, il ne survivrait pas dans ce monde. Il voulut fixer Reborn avec des yeux pleins de promesses de souffrance mais Tsuna fut plus rapide.

« C'est moi qui ai choisi ! »

Giotto respira doucement en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Une fois ceci fait il regarda encore une fois le petit mais ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce qu'il craignait : il était prêt à vivre cette vie où Reborn l'avait amené.

« Approche » commanda doucement Giotto pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tsuna s'approcha donc fébrilement du bureau.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Sa-sawada Tsu-tsunayoshi m-mais vous p-pouvez m'appeler Tsuna » En disant les dernier mots il avait serré convulsivement un bout du costume de Reborn, manifestement mal à l'aise de cet intérêt envers sa personne.

« Juste pour en être certain, est-tu sûr de vouloir rester ici ? » A la moindre hésitation, Giotto était décidé à le faire rentrer chez lui.

« Je veux rester avec Reborn. » Il répondit sans hésitation ni bégayement et, pour démontrer ses dires, il prit le bras de Reborn et le serra doucement. Giotto en fut triste et souffla avant de faire un petit sourire à Tsuna.

« Bien, alors. Bienvenue dans la famille Vongola. »

Gêné Tsuna ne put que baragouiner un petit merci, ses yeux maintenant obstinément fixés sur le sol comme semblant vouloir y disparaître.

« Prends soin de lui Reborn »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire » Les yeux noirs lançaient un défi à Giotto lui disant clairement _« Je suis le meilleur, ne penses pas que je vais le laisser mourir facilement_ »

« Maintenant que c'est fait nous allons y aller, je dois lui faire une visite des lieux, n'est-ce pas Tsuna ? »

Tsuna hocha juste la tête sans rien dire d'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter envers Giotto qui était sûrement le chef des Vongola. Pas difficile à deviner en même temps.

Reborn lui fit faire le tour de l'énorme bâtisse qui désespérait de plus en plus Tsuna _« je vais me perdre c'est obligé_ », avant de l'amener enfin à sa future chambre. Tsuna était embarrassé par la chambre qui était trop luxueuse. Il avait toujours aimé être simple et cette chambre était juste… trop.

« Pendant quelque jours nous dormirons ici mais dès que les travaux effectués chez moi seront terminés nous repartirons. Je n'habite pas très loin mais suffisamment éloigné de la famille. Repose-toi maintenant, je viendrais te chercher pour le diner. »

Reborn observa Tsuna avant de fermer la porte. Le petit châtain avait l'air perdu et effrayé mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était à Tsuna de se réveiller.

Une fois seul, Tsuna se cala confortablement sur le lit et enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'était pas fait pour cette vie-là, il avait peur mais il était aussi heureux. Ici il pourrait recommencer de zéro et puis Reborn serait là, avec lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu trouver une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Mais d'un autre côté, les autres types Vongola lui faisaient peur, surtout le gars totalement taré dans le bureau et puis ceux dans le jardin, et Alaude et Hibari aussi en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre dame-Tsuna allait pouvoir faire ici ? Allait-il être accepté par tout le monde ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuna ne vit pas le temps passer ni Reborn apparaître dans sa chambre, mais il sentit bien la décharge électrique qu'un certain démon lui donna.

« Aïïïïeee ! Ca fait super mal Reborn ! » Les larmes aux yeux Tsuna regarda Reborn, espérant avoir une réponse à cet acte.

« Tu te morfondais. Ça m'a énervé. » Reborn avait un sourire fier contrastant totalement avec ses paroles. « Bon tu viens manger maintenant. » Reborn ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna, c'était vraiment addictif cette douceur.

Tsuna regarda Reborn et une détermination nouvelle brilla dans ses yeux, surprenant son acolyte.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir t'être utile, ni même si les autres vont m'accepter, mais je veux vraiment rester avec toi et je ferai le maximum pour ça. »

Reborn le regarda silencieusement avant de pouffer de rire et d'ajouter toujours en rigolant.

« Masochiste »

Tsuna rougit comme une tomate, embarrassé comme jamais et essayant de se défendre en balbutiant quelque mots. Il ne vit donc pas le léger trouble de Reborn lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller manger.

Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines dans un silence un peu pesant, perdus tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Mais une fois arrivés devant la porte Reborn se retourna, remarquant que Tsuna était lui aussi dans la lune. Il ne l'arrêta pas et put donc admirer le pauvre petit Tsuna foncer tête baissée dans la magnifique porte en bois.

« Aïïïïeeee, j'en ai marre ! »

Un petit pouffement de rire lui fit remarquer que son partenaire se moquait joyeusement de lui.

«REBORN! »

« Oui je sais, allez, on rentre maintenant. »

Tsuna rentra en boudant, semblant tout à coup captivé par ses pied ; il en avait marre de se faire mal à chaque fois ! Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard des autres personnes braqués sur lui et suivit silencieusement Reborn jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'installe à table. Tsuna fit de même et s'installa en regardant son assiette, toujours en train de bouder. Mais une voix terrifiante lui fit lever la tête.

« Il est mignon ce garçon quand il boude. »

« Ananas ! »

Un silence pesant, entrecoupé d'étouffements, ainsi qu'une aura meurtrière apparurent. Seul le rire de Reborn se fit percevoir ainsi qu'un léger sourire de la part d'Alaude.

« Par contre il ne tient pas à la vie. »

« Daemon, si tu le touches, tu seras obligé de respirer avec une paille pour survivre avant la fin du diner » Reborn l'avait dit en souriant donnant des sueurs froide à tout le monde. Tsuna pour sa part n'en menait pas large « _mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris !_ »

Giotto se leva finalement et décida de présenter Tsuna.

« Aujourd'hui est un beau jour car la famille s'agrandit ! Dites bonjour à Tsunayoshi ! »

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'allumé aux cheveux vert de l'après-midi commence à parler.

« Qu'il est mignon cet enfant ! Tu peux venir voir Mama-Lussuria quand tu veux ~Tsu-na-yo-shi-~ »

Plusieurs personne eurent un frisson de dégoût « _pauvre enfant_ » se disaient quelques uns d'entre eux.

« Il faudrait peut-être que vous vous présentiez ? »

« Bonne idée ! » Fit Giotto à Reborn « je vais commencer alors je me nomme Giotto et je suis le chef de la Famiglia »

« Je m'appelle G, je suis le second de Giotto » marmonna G, irrité.

« Je m'appelle Ugetsu Asari heureux de te rencontrer » Tsuna le trouva tout de suite très sympathique et lui sourit en retour.

« Nufufu, je m'appelle Deamon mais tu… »

« Alaude » même si Tsuna connaissait son prénom, grâce à Reborn, il était content qu'il l'autorise à l'appeler ainsi, pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait s'adresser à lui auparavant, par "monsieur" ou je ne sais quoi.

« Nufufu, saleté de Français, tu oses me couper la parole ! »

Alaude sortit ses menottes

« Je vais t'arrêter. »

« Lampo tu ne t'es pas encore présenté. » Giotto espérait que son changement de sujet calme ses deux amis.

« Hummmm … Je m'appelle Lampo mais tu dois m'appeler Lampo-sama » Tsuna ne sut pas comment réagir et préféra continuer à sourire. C'était un sourire crispé, mais un sourire quand même.

« Je suis le médecin de la famille et tout le monde m'appelle Knuckle ! »

« Parce que c'est ton prénom abruti ! »

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate, Giotto montra les autres personnes de la main.

« Ces personnes sont de la Varia, c'est un groupe indépendant faisant partie des Vongola. Deux membre ne sont pas présents, mais tu les rencontrera sûrement une autre fois. »

« _Il existe deux autres fous dans ce groupe !_ » Tsuna remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, car déjà que ceux-là avaient l'air cinglés, alors deux autres il n'aurait pas supporté.

« On n'est pas avec vous déchets »

« Cette personne grognon s'appelle Xanxus » Continua Giotto, persuadé qu'il ne se présenterait pas de toute façon.

« Tu as dit quoi, déchet ? » Xanxus scrutait maintenant Giotto, les yeux pleins de rage, la main sur son gun, prêt à détruire toute personne voulant l'éloigner du but qu'il venait de se fixer. Tuer Giotto.

Mais un grand bruit les fit tous se retourner. Squalo se tenait à la porte, l'air furieux.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SALES LACHEURS ! » Tsuna se boucha les oreilles, sûr qu'il deviendrait sourd s'il restait une journée avec lui.

« Shi shi shi, moi je suis Belphégor et je suis un prince. Tu ne peux t'adresser à moi que par "votre altesse", stupide paysan»

Un long silence eu lieu avant que Squalo ne se reprenne, mais un type bizarre avec une grenouille sur la tête le devança.

« Mais Bel-sempaï, vous êtes un prince déchu, donc vous-même un paysan. Pourquoi devrait-il vous appeler "altesse" ? »

« Shi shi shi tu vas mourir ! »

« Aïeee. Vos couteaux dans ma tête me font mal. Au fait, je m'appelle Fran. »

Tsuna regarda Reborn, paniqué, mais ce dernier semblait indifférent au meurtre de son collègue, mangeant tranquillement comme s'il était seul. « _Sérieusement il mange alors qu'un type se fait tuer sous nos yeux !_ » A bien regarder autour, en fait, personne ne semblait prendre cas de Fran.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII NE M'IGNOREZ PAS ! »

«G, tu me passe de la sauce? »

« Crétin de flutiste, elle est à côté de toi. »

« Ah oui, merci ! »

« VOIIIIIIIIIII ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! »

« Au fait Squalo, tu as fait une grande impression tout à l'heure sur Tsuna. Je l'ai vu rougir »

Un silence bizarre s'installa pendant lequel Tsuna devint totalement cramoisi. « _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reborn !_ »

« Shi shi shi alors le paysan serait gay…» Des regards gourmands se posèrent sur le pauvre petit Tsuna qui rougit d'autant plus, si c'était possible.

Il regarda Reborn pour qu'il le sorte de cette situation où il l'avait mit, mais seul un sourire sadique lui répondit.

« Nufufu, faudra éviter d'en parler aux enfants. » Beaucoup opinèrent, en accord avec Daemon.

« Shi shi shi, j'ai décidé, tu seras mon amant »

« VOIIIII C'EST MOI QU'IL A VU EN PREMIER ! IL SERA DONC MON JOUET ! »

Au bord de la crise de nerf Tsuna craqua, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« MAIS VOUS ETIEZ DE DOS ! ET POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ DES CHEVEUX DE POUPÉE BARBIE ?! »

Tsuna s'effondra sur Reborn, à bout de forces, alors qu'un grand silence s'installait encore une fois dans la salle à manger. Reborn était fier et c'était peu dire. Tsuna pouvait se révéler un peu trop honnête à certains moments, ce qui était extrêmement jouissif dans des instants comme ceux-là. Une aura meurtrière apparut autour du requin qui était à deux doigts de sauter sur Tsuna, mais Reborn, dans son extrême bonté, préféra réagir.

« Personne ne le touchera, compris ? »

« VOIIIIIII JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER TES PAROLES ! »

Un énorme coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans la salle à manger pendant un long moment. Les occupants de la pièce se demandèrent si leurs oreilles ne s'étaient pas bouchées à cause du silence brusque que cela provoqua. Tous se retournèrent vers Squalo d'un même mouvement, se demandant encore ce qu'il s'était passé. Le requin, pour sa part, ne disait plus rien. Une longue estafilade était apparue sur sa joue d'où du sang ruisselait doucement.

« On ne le touche pas, je ne me répéterais plus. »

« Ahahahah, il vaut mieux arrêter d'embêter Tsuna ! Et si on mangeait à la place ? »

De nombreuses personnes commencèrent à manger avec enthousiasme, trop habituées aux menaces de mort. Une joyeuse cacophonie se fit réentendre ainsi que beaucoup d'insultes. Tsuna, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Reborn, ne sut pas comment réagir, « _Ces gens sont complètement fous_ ».

« Et maintenant tu fais toi-même partie de ces personnes donc remets-toi bien sinon je mange ton assiette. »

Tsuna obéit gentiment à Reborn, comme il venait de le dire maintenant il faisait partie de ces gens. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, heureux de pouvoir dire qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe. Une main qui apparut soudain dans son champ de vision le réveilla. En suivant la main il remarqua qu'elle lui embarquait de la nourriture puis que c'était la bouche de Reborn qui la mangeait.

« HÉÉÉ ! »

« La vie est dure, il faut se battre pour survivre. »

« D'accord mais pourquoi tu manges mon assiette ? »

« Pour t'apprendre à te battre. »

« Ça a pas de logique ton truc. »

Reborn frappa Tsuna derrière la tête.

« Au lieu de te plaindre mange, avant que je ne prenne tout. »

Tsuna protégea son assiette de ses mains tout en mangeant le plus rapidement possible. Il avait faim et si Reborn essayait de manger son assiette, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Après ce délicieux repas dans le vacarme le plus total, Tsuna se surprit à se sentir à l'aise avec ces fous. Ils étaient marrant en fait, même si la Varia continuait à l'effrayer. Tout le monde commença à se lever pour partir vaquer à d'autres occupations puis, petit à petit, il ne resta que Reborn, Tsuna, G et Giotto.

« Alors ton premier diner avec tout le monde, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » sourit doucement Giotto

« C'était … Vivant. »

« Tsss, si ces abrutis viennent t'embêter tu peux venir me voir » G laissa apparaitre un petit sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Tsuna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Varia, ils venaient juste pour aujourd'hui. Demain, ils repartent chez eux. »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Ils étaient drôles mais vraiment trop effrayants pour son petit cœur.

« D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que tu connais Hibari Kyôya. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter si tu ne le voyais pas, il est reparti. »

« Ah… Ah, d'accord…»

« Nous aussi on va y aller. Le gamin est fatigué par le voyage. »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » commença à bouder Tsuna.

Giotto et G rigolèrent puis G attrapa Giotto par le bras en le tirant vers la sortie.

« Bon, nous on a du travail, à demain Tsuna ! »

« Attends G, je vais raccompagner Tsuna à sa chambre ! »

« Reborn va le faire. »

« Oui mais non je dois… Euh … »

« Tu vas aller travailler que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« NONNNNNNN ! »

Tsuna vit Giotto se faire trainer hors de la salle à manger. Une fois disparus de sa vision, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis une autre plainte de Giotto résonna dans le couloir.

«Reborn? »

« Laisse tomber, ce sont tous des crétins. »

« … D'accord »

Tsuna se retourna vers Reborn puis, avec tous le sérieux du monde, lui dit d'une voix remplie de reconnaissance un simple :

« Merci »

Un sourire lui répondit. Reborn se leva finalement, suivit de Tsuna. Parcourant le couloir qui donnait vraiment le tournis au plus petit ils arrivèrent finalement devant les chambres.

« Si tu as un problème je suis dans la chambre juste en face. »

« D'accord… alors… Bonne nuit. »

Tsuna était maladroit mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire là, tout de suite. Reborn sembla comprendre car il ébouriffa ses cheveux puis rentra dans sa chambre. Tsuna l'imita, fatigué. Arrivé devant le lit il vit un pyjama qu'il mit rapidement. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas vraiment observé sa chambre mais maintenant qu'il était un peu plus tranquille d'esprit, il se mit à la détailler un peu plus. Sa première impression lui revint en mémoire et il ne changea pas d'avis. La pièce exsudait le luxe ce qui n'était vraiment pas au goût du pauvre Tsuna. Un lit à baldaquin se situait à sa gauche, grand et incommodant. Un canapé vert était placé juste en face de la fenêtre avec une petite table basse travaillée avec précision. Une grande armoire se situait à sa droite, elle aussi imposante, mais aussi superbement étudiée pour que les différentes fleurs sculptées semblent réelles. Et enfin, il y avait une salle spacieuse juste à côté qui servait de salle de bain. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il alla devant le grand placard et y trouva toute une garde-robe à sa taille. Embarrassé, Tsuna referma le meuble vivement et s'enfonça dans le grand lit moelleux. _« Je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi…_ » Sur cette dernière pensée les bras de Morphée commencèrent à le bercer.

Le lendemain matin un poids énorme le réveilla, littéralement. Un poids de 100 kilos était posé sur son ventre. Reborn, debout à ses côtés, le regarda se débattre, un sourire espiègle accroché au visage.

«Bonjour Tsuna. Bien dormi ?»

«J'étouffe... Keuf...keuf»

Après encore une bonne minute où Reborn regarda juste Tsuna se débattre il décida de l'aider. « _Oufff, j'ai cru qu'il allait me laisser mourir_ »

« Cela aurait été dommage » Reborn souriait de manière sadique le poids de 100 kilos toujours en main. « Aujourd'hui on va aller s'entrainer, si tu vis ici tu vas devoir savoir te défendre. »

Un grand frisson parcourut Tsuna. Il ne savait pas se battre et ne savait pas non plus se défendre. En gymnastique il avait les pires notes de sa classe et ce n'était pas près de changer, mais il avait promis à Reborn de faire un effort. Après un soupir fatigué, il se leva. Reborn était déjà sorti pour le laisser s'habiller. Il ouvrit son placard et prit les deux premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main : un pull orange et un survêtement noir. Une fois prêt, il regarda l'heure. 8h16. Il avait arrêté les cours pour suivre Reborn, mais il ne pensait sûrement pas qu'il allait se lever au même horaire. En sortant de la chambre, Reborn lui donna un petit sac contenant un pain au chocolat et dans son autre main se trouvait un thermos rempli de chocolat chaud.

« Ce matin nous allons sauter le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Nous mangerons dans le jardin »

Une heure après le réveil de Tsuna, le garçon n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ce type était un sadique. Il l'avait obligé à faire plus de cinquante pompes alors qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser deux pompes en temps normal. Il avait eu mal, mais son calvaire ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Après les pompes, vingt tours de terrain - sachant que le terrain choisi par Reborn faisait plus de quatre kilomètres. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds et Reborn semblait s'en pourlécher les babines. Un professeur cruel et sadique qui l'empêchait de se reposer convenablement alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait autant de sport de toute sa vie, voilà ce qu'il était. Autant dire qu'à ce moment précis Tsuna détestait au plus haut point Reborn. Mais, il le savait, cet entraînement était nécessaire à sa survie et ça, ça lui faisait peur car il était affreusement nul. Il ne tiendrait pas dix secondes devant un ennemi de la famille. Pendant son entraînement Reborn lui avait expliqué que toutes les personnes étant dans cette maison savaient se défendre, même les servants et les cuisiniers, absolument tout le monde. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des faiblesses, les autres familles en profiteraient. C'était donc une question de vie ou de mort. Pourtant, Tsuna se doutait bien que cet entrainement spartiate ne marcherait pas sur lui. Il n'était absolument pas un athlète et, au vu de sa physionomie, il ne pourrait pas le devenir. Cependant, le regard de Reborn lui disait qu'il avait tort, qu'il pouvait devenir une personne forte auprès de lui. Alors Tsuna se plaignit de l'entrainement pour la forme mais effectua tant bien que mal tout ce que lui ordonna Reborn.

Il était presque midi quand le professeur maléfique décida qu'il avait assez travaillé. A bout de forces, Tsuna se laissa tomber par terre pour ne plus se relever. Il avait mal partout et les courbatures n'allaient pas tarder à arriver; il les sentait déjà pointer le bout de leur nez. Reborn, pour sa part, s'était installé à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, ses yeux cachés par son fédora. De là où se situait Tsuna, il pouvait penser qu'il dormait. Pourtant il se doutait que le tueur était aux aguets, même sachant qu'il était en sécurité. Reborn ne semblait pas à l'aise, sûrement à cause de son état de tueur à gage. « _Comment un homme tel que Reborn peut se préoccuper d'un gamin comme moi ?_ ». Une autre pensée s'imposa à lui « _Il connaissait mes parents, cela veut-il dire que mes parents étaient de la mafia ? Sûrement mais seulement mon père alors._ » D'une certaine manière cette révélation ne fit rien à Tsuna, il l'avait déjà envisagé. Un accident, qu'on lui avait dit. Pourtant, même si cela avait vraiment été le cas, on ne lui avait pas demandé de confirmer l'identité des corps. Il avait préféré y croire, trop choqué de savoir qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais pour se préoccuper de ses droits envers les autorités. Alors il avait laissé faire. Pour l'enterrement, les grands-parents de Tsuna s'étaient occupés de tout. Ils faisaient bonne figure devant la psychologue qu'il voyait à l'époque et aussi devant l'assistante sociale, confirmant qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de Tsuna. Avant de l'abandonner, totalement démuni, lorsque leur aide avait vraiment été utile, prétextant qu'un monstre tel que lui pouvait bien survivre seul. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il ne leur en voulait pas, pas plus qu'il ne chercherait la vengeance auprès de la famille mafieuse qui avait dû tuer ses parents. Il était juste triste d'être seul et… lui-même, en fin de compte, cherchait juste à se fuir. Mais maintenant, avec l'aide de Reborn, il y arriverait. Il voulait aider, mais plus que tout, pouvoir défendre ce qui lui est cher. Ca allait être dur et pénible, certainement éprouvant pour son pauvre petit mental, mais nécessaire dans son but. Reborn était un dictateur, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais il lui donnait une chance que personne n'avait voulu lui donner avant. Un peu plus reposé, Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le ciel, le défiant de lui faire abandonner son but.

Plus loin, toujours sous le grand arbre, Reborn observait Tsuna et sourit. Cet enfant regorgeait de surprises, mais surtout de volonté. C'est ce qui lui plaisait et lui donnait envie de lui faire apprendre ce qu'il savait.

Un grand vacarme fit tourner la tête à Tsuna vers le manoir. Il vit Giotto et toute la troupe en sortir et préparer la table.

« Il ne t'as pas trop fatigué, Tsuna ? » demanda Giotto, inquiet en voyant le châtain rouge et essoufflé.

Tsuna, bien que voulant répondre, ne put rien dire. Il avait repris un peu du poil de la bête, certes, mais ne pouvait toujours pas parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot, trop essoufflé. Il secoua donc la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Laisses-le tranquille Giotto. »

« Mais tu vas nous le tuer Reborn ! Regarde comme il est fatigué ! Il ne peut même plus parler ! »

Tsuna, ne voulant pas qu'ils se disputent, voulut rassurer Giotto mais ne put qu'imiter les poissons. Frustré, il donna un coup de poing au sol. Mal lui en prit car déjà bien abimé, Tsuna se rajouta des bleus tout seul. Prenant pitié, Knuckle aida Tsuna à se lever et sentant un regard assassin sur sa pauvre personne se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Je vais l'amener à la salle de bain, ce petit a besoin de soins avant tout. Puis nous viendrons vous rejoindre pour manger. »

« Merci Knuckle. » répondit Giotto, heureux.

Reborn ne répondit pas et s'installa simplement à table, baissant son fédora sur ses yeux pour donner son accord.

Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain Knuckle tenait fermement Tsuna par le bras. Cet enfant tenait à peine debout ! Une fois arrivés à destination il l'installa sur un tabouret mis à disposition.

« Déshabilles-toi et va prendre une douche. Dès que tu as fini, toque à la porte, je rentrerais »

Obéissant à Knuckle, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à soulever son bras droit tellement ses muscles était endoloris. Regardant le médecin avec tristesse, il put voir le regard amusé de ce dernier.

« C'est bien de s'entraîner à l'extrême, mais il ne faut pas non plus se surmener. »

Tsuna ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que Knuckle comprenne que là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'aide pour se déshabiller. Le médecin mit du temps à saisir ce que voulait le châtain, mais rougit d'embarras quand il comprit.

« Je vais appeler une domestique elle t'aidera à te laver. » Et Knuckle fila prestement.

Après que la dame soit arrivée et l'ait aidé comme elle le pouvait pour le nettoyer elle sortit, laissant le champ libre à Knuckle pour s'occuper de son patient. Les lèvres pincées, le brun observa Tsuna.

« Elle t'a déjà rhabillé… elle aurait dû te laisser torse nu pour que je puisse voir tes blessures… Bon. Essaye de soulever ton bras je ferai passer ton pull au-dessus de ta tête »

Après un long combat contre ce pull, ils réussirent enfin à le retirer. Knuckle admira le corps de Tsuna et rougit encore une fois, mais, décidant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, il redevient sérieux et commença à soigner le châtain. Dès qu'il eut fini il regarda son travail, fier de lui.

« Il faudra que tu reviennes ce soir pour que je change tes bandages, d'accord ? »

« Merci » La fatigue s'était atténuée, lui permettant de retrouver un souffle régulier, mais sa voix semblait cassée comme s'il avait crié un long moment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste la fatigue. Demain tu retrouveras ta voix. »

« Reborn m'entraînera de nouveau demain… »

Knuckle garda le sourire et, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, chercha un moyen de réconforter Tsuna.

« Tu t'habitueras et ta voix gardera un timbre normal ! »

Ce qui était loin d'encourager Tsuna qui ne voulait pas subir cet entrainement spartiate tous les jours, même avec toute sa bonne volonté de devenir plus fort. Ils partirent retrouver les autres personnes de la famille. Sur le chemin du retour Knuckle lui parla beaucoup de cette dernière.

« Vois-tu, il semblerait que nous puissions tous être considérés comme un tout. Nous sommes chacun bien différents mais pourtant nous sommes liés. Nous sommes la pluie, la tempête, le brouillard, les nuages, le soleil, l'orage et le ciel. Nous sommes les gardiens qui protégeons le ciel. »

« Même Alaude ? » Ce monsieur avait l'air d'être solitaire, pas du tout le genre à écouter des ordres. Plus du genre à vouloir détruire...

« Il est le nuage, libre et sous la protection du ciel. »

« Vous êtes bizarres ! »

Knuckle rit devant l'incompréhension de Tsuna. Pour lui aussi, au début, cela lui avait semblé farfelu et incongru comme appellation mais au fil des années il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en tort car ces noms reflétaient bien leur personnalité.

Voyant enfin la porte de sortie menant au jardin, Tsuna se dépêcha comme il put mais il ne réussit qu'à boiter encore plus. Il préférait vraiment avoir Reborn à ses côtés, il se sentait beaucoup plus sûr et plus à l'aise qu'avec une autre personne. Avant de franchir le dernier rempart le séparant de son but, il entendit plusieurs cris d'indignation et de combat. Passant incertain sa tête à l'extérieur du bâtiment il vit le chaos. Reborn se tenait toujours à la place où il l'avait laissé une fois parti, sauf qu'un sourire espiègle ornait ses lèvres et que Giotto le dévisageait avec une terrible envie de meurtre. La table que les domestiques avait sortie était en miette et Lampo se cachait derrière Giotto, criant à tout va qu'une personne de sa lignée ne pouvait pas être approchée par un type tel que G. Ce dernier avait ses guns dans les mains et semblait avoir une grande, grande envie de les utiliser. Voyant la tête de Tsuna dépasser du bâtiment, le blond l'interpella, soulagé.

« Tsuna ! J'espère que tu as faim ? » Interrogea Giotto.

Ce dernier hocha juste la tête puis courut vers Reborn, mais ses jambes douloureuses cédèrent sous son poids. Les deux combattant voyant ce pauvre petit animal tomber arrêtèrent de se battre pour l'observer. Intimidé par les regards il essaya de sourire avant de s'adresser à Alaude et Deamon tout penaud.

« Je suis désolé, mes jambes ne me portent plus trop. On va manger ? » termina-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Les deux individus se regardèrent avant de se défier du regard une dernière fois puis ils se retournèrent vers Tsuna pour l'aider à se relever. Un coup de feu retentit dans le grand jardin, stoppant instantanément les combattants. Reborn se leva, s'étirant de tous son long ce qui fit craquer plusieurs muscles, puis il s'approcha de Tsuna. Toujours à terre, ce dernier se démenait pour se relever seul, il n'était pas handicapé non plus ! Mais Reborn ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et c'est ainsi que Tsuna se retrouva porté en mode princesse dans les bras musclés de Reborn.

« REBORN ! DESCENDS-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! »

Sourd à ses protestations, le tueur l'amena jusqu'à la nouvelle table qu'avaient apportés les domestique entre temps, ces derniers sachant parfaitement quand les guerres entre les mafieux se terminaient afin de pouvoir jouer leur rôles. Ils amenèrent prestement les différents plats que les cuistots avaient concoctés. Pendant ce temps, Reborn assit Tsuna toujours ronchonnant et s'installa à ses côtés. Prit dans un élan de délire, le brun commença à servir Tsuna. Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, recommença à hurler, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas mais un sourire parlait à sa place. Les autres personnes installées à cette même table regardaient, passionnées, l'interaction. Deamon avait même sortit des popcorns d'on ne sait où et avait commencé à en manger.

« Fais ahh ! »

Demanda, imperturbable, Reborn en présentant sa fourchette avec de la viande. Tsuna, abasourdit, contempla Reborn dans toute sa splendeur « _Il m'a dit quoi là ?_ ». Voyant la mâchoire du plus petit tomber, l'autre en profita pour le faire manger. Toujours interloqué, le châtain mangea dans un état second avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation.

« HÉÉÉ ! »

« Ta voix semble cassée, tu ne devrais pas trop forcer dessus. »

Ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire ou dire Tsuna regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide qu'il trouva naturellement en Giotto et Asari.

« Ahahah tu ne devrais pas trop l'embêter Reborn, il est déjà fatigué par ton entrainement. »

« Asari à raison, ne l'embêtes pas ! Et puis tu vas nous le rendre fou à force. »

« Ça m'amuse ! »

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est marrant » Confirma Giotto

Et c'était ça ses héros ?! Un soupir déçu traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. « _Ils auraient pu lui crier dessus ou changer de sujet, mais pourquoi disent-ils que c'est marrant de m'agacer ?_ ».

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Fais ahh »

Encore perdu dans ses pensées il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour se faire nourrir mais après avoir effectué son action Tsuna se figea. Il se retourna au ralenti vers Reborn qui lui souriait encore puis vers les Vongolas qui étaient morts de rire. Tsuna vira au rouge profond et commença à se taper la tête contre la table. Ce type allait le rendre maboul.

Le déjeuner continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Giotto se fasse enlever par G pour aller travailler, ses cris se perdant dans le gigantesque manoir. Tout le monde commença à partir, même Reborn et Tsuna. Le brun fit se lever ce dernier et l'amena plus loin dans le jardin. Tsuna observa le labyrinthe se trouvant sur le chemin, il avait pu l'étudier quand Reborn lui avait fait faire son footing mais il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer où il s'arrêtait. Voyant que Reborn partait dans la direction du labyrinthe, Tsuna commença à prendre peur.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu iras dans le labyrinthe. Si tu y vas maintenant tu te perdras et tu mourras. »

Pas rassuré pour un sou, Tsuna se demanda quand il devrait aller dans le labyrinthe pour avoir une chance de s'enfuir avant, et ce qu'ils allaient faire tout de suite. Suivant toujours Reborn, il arriva à côté du grand labyrinthe devant une petite table où un parasol pouvait les protéger du soleil.

« On va s'installer ici. Tout d'abord je veux savoir quelque chose : comment penses-tu arriver à devenir plus fort ? »

« Drôle de question … En m'entrainant avec toi… »

« Ce qu'on a fait ce matin n'était pas un entrainement mais un échauffement »

Tsuna déglutit péniblement. Si ce matin c'était un échauffement… alors à quoi ressemblait un vrai entrainement ?!

« Je vais t'apprendre autre chose. Pour devenir fort il ne suffit pas d'avoir les muscles, il faut aussi être plus intelligent que tes vis-à-vis pour savoir maîtriser des situations compliquées. »

« _Cela semble logique, mais mes résultats ne sont pas adaptés pour ce qu'il veut me faire devenir_ » Dépité, Tsuna essaya de trouver une solution à ce problème mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était ni intelligent, ni futé, et ne savait pas comment le devenir.

« J'ai regardé tes notes et, au vu de ces dernières j'ai décidé de devenir ton professeur particulier. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu n'as pas compris à l'école mais aussi ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre dans la Mafia. Ainsi tu sauras comment réagir à diverses situations plus ou moins dangereuses. Il faudrait aussi que je t'inculque l'histoire, mais surtout celle de la famille, car les chefs mafieux sont souvent très susceptible sur leur passé et veulent donc fréquemment se venger pour laver leur honneur. L'honneur est très important pour un mafieux et il faut surtout éviter de le froisser car une simple parole irréfléchie peut mener à une guerre sanglante importante. Tu n'as pas terminé le lycée, tu n'as donc pas le bac, mais cela n'est pas grave je te le donnerais à la fin de l'année si tu réussis mes tests. »

« Vous pouvez donner le bac ? » Yeux grands ouverts, la surprise se sentait bien dans cette question.

« Je suis un professeur particulier et puis j'ai beaucoup de connaissance » Répondit Reborn avec un sourire narquois, se moquant du pauvre Tsuna.

Laissant Tsuna pantois, Reborn sortit un cahier puis un stylo de la mallette qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Il déposa le tout devant Tsuna et le scruta avec attention. Tsuna ouvrit le cahier et le stylo, et il lui sembla que c'était la bonne chose à faire car Reborn le regardait, approbateur.

« Pour commencer nous allons faire des maths. Il est toujours utile de savoir compter le nombre d'ennemis que nous pouvons avoir. »

Tsuna commença donc à écrire dans le cahier un grand titre "MATHÉMATIQUES" puis à écrire le pourquoi. Reborn, qui l'observait, perdit son sourire et baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« Quelle est cet écriture ? On dirait des pattes de mouche. » Un sentiment de danger fit surface et lui intima de se reculer mais bien trop lent qu'il était Tsuna se prit un coup de tapette à mouche en pleine face. « _Mais d'où il la sort cette tapette ?_ ».

« Changement de programme. Avant de revoir les Maths je vais t'enseigner l'art de l'écriture. »

Un frisson de peur parcourut Tsuna qui fixait la tapette à mouche dans la main de Reborn. Dans une autre vie il avait dû être une vraie pourriture pour vivre ainsi.

Pendant le reste de la journée Reborn apprit à Tsuna à embellir l'allure de ses mots, ainsi qu'à avoir une belle syntaxe. Il lui fit travailler des muscles de la main qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est une fin de session douloureuse pour la main de Tsuna qui suivit, son écriture s'étant certes améliorée mais pas suffisamment de l'avis de Reborn.

« L'exercice que nous avons fait aujourd'hui tu le continueras seul le soir. Demain nous travaillerons ton élocution, que tu poursuivras seul, de la même manière. Ensuite, nous passerons aux Maths. Pour l'histoire je te donnerais différents livres que tu devras lire par toi-même et je t'interrogerais dessus. Je préfère que tu te fasses ta propre idée plutôt que tu sois influencé par l'avis général donc réfléchis bien après chaque choix qu'ont fait nos prédécesseur sur les difficultés qu'ils ont pu rencontrer dans leur vie. Une dernière chose, que penses-tu de la guerre d'il y a 50 ans ? »

Peu de personnes parlaient de cette guerre ; c'était un sujet tabou car ce fut le moment où la République se fit renverser par la mafia, ainsi fut-il prit de court. Tsuna se souvint qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet à l'école, parlant des désordres qu'avait apporté la république et de l'injustice dont elle faisait preuve envers le peuple.

« Nous avons effleuré ce chapitre en classe parlant de la cruauté des républicains et de leur organisation sans queue ni tête qui amenait le peuple droit dans le mur. Et donc nous avons ensuite parlé du renouveau qu'avait apporté la mafia au peuple ainsi que la liberté. »

« Avant que tu ne t'imprègnes de tes livres n'oublie jamais, Tsuna, que ceux qui écrivent l'histoire sont les vainqueurs. Et que pour manier le peuple il faut parfois savoir embellir les faits, car la vérité et les raisons ne sont jamais entièrement retranscrites, surtout dans une guerre. »

Surpris, Tsuna opina gentiment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Il préféra ranger cette discussion dans un coin de sa mémoire, sachant qu'il devrait certainement s'en souvenir pour plus tard.

Voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher, Reborn se leva et partit vers le manoir. Tsuna, voyant le tueur s'éloigner de lui, lui courut derrière mais Reborn se retourna ce qui le stoppa.

« Je dois parler à Giotto. En attendant, visite le jardin. »

Puis il repartit sans plus de cérémonie. Un peu perdu, Tsuna fixa autour de lui « _C'est vrai que ce jardin est magnifique. Autant en profiter_ ». S'éloignant rapidement du labyrinthe – il n'allait certainement pas regarder plus que ça cette chose qui allait le traumatiser dans pas bien longtemps – il partit vers le magnifique jardin de rosier. Une sorte de voûte semblait le prier de rentrer et un sentier de pierre lui montrait le chemin. Tsuna admirait de tout son saoul les roses. Elles étaient sublimes, de différentes couleurs, dont il ne savait même pas qu'elles existaient. Arrivé à un embranchement, il choisit de prendre à droite mais il entendit une voix vers la gauche qui lui fit modifier son choix. Curieux de nature, il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait-il être. Suivant toujours le sentier, il fut surprit quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Regardant devant lui, il put voir un grand espace où se tenait une grande fontaine représentant une sirène. Des bancs étaient mis à disposition autour de la fontaine pour l'admirer. Les roses étaient bleues, ce qui surprit encore une fois Tsuna. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Devant lui se tenait Knuckle.

Perdu dans le soin des plantes, le médecin ne vit pas Tsuna. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec elles. Tsuna se recula, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ; devait-il aller le voir ou le laisser seul avec les plantes ? Un long débat s'ensuivit mais Knuckle choisit pour lui.

« Ohhhh Tsuna que fais-tu là ? » Souriant avec gentillesse Knuckle ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit de discussion avec les roses. Dit comme ça, Tsuna se sentit bête.

« Je suis venu admirer les roses. »

« Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

« Si ! Mais comment des roses peuvent être bleues ?»

« Ahahah, cela nécessite de la patience et du colorant. »

Abasourdi, Tsuna ne prononça pas un mot seulement dans sa tête un énorme « _Quoi ?_ » résonna. Voyant le visage du châtain, Knuckle rit puis lui expliqua.

« Ce sont des roses blanches, mais pour rendre ce lieu plus féerique Giotto a demandé de colorer les fleurs. Il a fallu beaucoup de soin pour que les roses survivent, le colorant étant dangereux pour leur santé. Je viens souvent ici pour les encourager à être aussi belles. Je suis sûr que mes paroles ont de l'effet. »

Un grand sourire fier décorait les lèvres de Knuckle, insouciant au fait que bien que Tsuna souriait il le traitait mentalement de fou. Après avoir discuté un peu plus avec le médecin, ils remarquèrent que le soleil avait totalement disparu et qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour eux. Suivant gentiment Knuckle, Tsuna ne fit pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'ils prenaient jusqu'au moment où le médecin se retourna vers lui et lui avoua, tout penaud.

« Je suis perdu à l'extrême »

S'étouffant avec sa salive Tsuna retient de justesse un hurlement en se mordant la lèvre. Ils allaient sûrement passer la soirée à chercher la sortie. Un soupir défaitiste survint quand il regarda Knuckle qui se grattait la tête, toujours souriant. « _Une longue soirée nous attend._ ».

* * *

Bavadarge :

... Je sais j'avais dit que je serais rapide mais ...  
Je ne ferais plus aucune promesse, promis juré ! ... euh ...  
Bon passons (ou pas !) Chuttt... hum hum donc plusieurs petite chose j'ai découvert comment m'être des traits avant l'histoire et après je suis tellement fière =D. (Quelle idiote) CHuuuttt !  
Ensuite Pour les reviews : merci beaucoup à tous elles m'ont fait très plaisir =D (elle a beaucoup délirée aussi pffff) mais chuttt petite voix qui sert à rien :-P (gamine) ... . Je me demandais la manière dont vous voulez que je vous réponde. C'est à dire en message privé ou à la fin des histoires ou peut-être ne voulez-vous pas de réponse tout court XD dite moi vos préférences.  
Himitsu-chan vous sauve encore la vie (au moins une fille utile) Grrrrrr. je te remercie mille fois =).  
Merci encore une fois à toute vaut review qui me réchauffe le cœur, qui me font bien rire et qui m'encourage grandement

J'espère encore en recevoir (elle adore pffff). À la prochaine mes petits fou ;-)


End file.
